


Loosened Tongue

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, drunk!kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil gives Kili some Elvish wine in hopes of making Kili talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loosened Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [these](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/8478.html?thread=17857054#t17857054) [two](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/8973.html?thread=19448589#t19448589) kink meme prompts.
> 
> And thank you to my awesome beta [peachchild](http://archiveofourown.org/users/peachchild/pseuds/peachchild)!

The young dwarf swayed in his seat, and Thranduil knew that one more cup was all it would take. He watched him guzzle down the next goblet of wine, his cheeks pink as he slammed it back down on the table, even more unsteady with his hands bound, and Thranduil waited for the dwarf prince to balance himself before he continued.

“Why are you traveling through my forest, young prince?” he asked, taking care to keep his voice kind. He cleared his throat roughly and blinked rapidly to focus his eyes on Thranduil again.

“My name’s Kili,” he slurred, and Thranduil’s eyes widened in mild surprise, but he nodded.

“Very well, Kili, but that doesn’t answer my question.”

Instead of answering, he stumbled out of his chair and to Thranduil’s side of the table. The guard outside made a move for his arrows, but Thranduil signaled for him to stop with a wave of his hand, observing Kili curiously. He leaned heavily on the table and tilted precariously towards the elf.

“You smell nice,” he said happily, and Thranduil refrained from commenting that his breath smelled of wine. “And your hair,” he continued with wonder in his voice. “It’s like gold.” Faster than a drunken dwarf should have been able to, he was running his hands reverently through the strands. “Like in the mines, in the Blue Mountains, rivers of gold running through the rock.” Thranduil's eyes widened at Kili’s words, and Kili hiccupped before he carried on, “And it’s so soft, like fine silk.”

Thranduil allowed it to continue, as it seemed to keep Kili unguarded, and he was too shocked to really stop Kili’s words anyway.

He tilted his head into the touch and allowed Kili to move closer, asking softly, “Tell me why you are here, Kili. What is your secret?”

“My secret?” he asked, suddenly looking nervous, the flush on his face deepening. Thranduil nodded, careful not to dislodge Kili’s hands petting his hair.

“You can tell me, Master Dwarf. What are you hiding?”

Kili looked down at his feet, fingers playing with the ends of Thranduil’s hair, gravitating closer to the Elvenking.

“It’s not much of a secret, really,” he started, and Thranduil gave an encouraging nod. “I’ve only realized this recently.” At this, Thranduil’s brow furrowed in confusion.  “How my heart has been captured by the lord of the forest.”

If he had any less self-control, his jaw would have dropped.

“Pardon?”

“I didn-didn’t realize at first what I was feeling, but now I know that I love you with all my heart,” he said, words slurring .

“But why--”

Before he could finish his question, Kili slumped against him, snoring lightly, his stubble prickling against Thranduil’s neck. Thranduil allowed himself a moment of exasperation before he signaled for a guard.

“Take him back to his cell.”

The other elf nodded, a slight look of distaste on his face as he lifted Kili away from him and prodded him awake. He startled, eyes darting around in confusion as he tried to regain his bearings. Those wide brown eyes finally landed on Thranduil, and for the first time Thranduil let himself really look, saw how afraid and achingly _young_ he was. Still, they also looked at Thranduil with such hope that the king murmured, “Wait.”

“Wait for him outside.”

Without paying his guard any attention, he closed the distance between Kili and himself and cupped that boyish face in his hands. He bent down and pressed a kiss to his lips, Thranduil’s soft lips moving gently against Kili’s, slowly coaxing his mouth open to deepen the kiss. When he pulled back, Kili’s eyes were hazy from the kiss and sleepy from the wine, and he stroked a hand through that messy hair.

“I cannot feel the same, youn--Kili.” Thranduil opened his mouth to continue, to explain, but he didn’t know why he kissed him, so he didn’t say anything. He supposed it was to comfort him.

“I understand,” Kili said softly, smile small. Thranduil pressed a kiss to his forehead before he turned him toward his guard and watched as he was led away.


End file.
